


5 Oz Drabbles

by Severina



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: 5 drabbles written for an Oz Drabble Tree.





	5 Oz Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's oz_wishing_well for their drabble tree. The premise is that you have to use a phrase from the previous drabble (which I have used as the title of each drabble.) Four Beecher/Keller. One McMurph. 100 words each.
> 
> * * *

**01\. to the balcony**

"Tobias," Sister Pete says, "you've missed your last three sessions."

She sits opposite him. Toby keeps his gaze focused on the gate; not on Pete or the TV or O'Reily with his easy hooch; not to the balcony where nothing happened, nothing at all, _all the king's horses and all the king's men couldn't put Keller together again_ , NO nothing happened there, nothingnothingnothing.

"Tobias."

He's lowered his head and pressed his palms to his brow. That's not good. He must stay alert. Hands down, fingers tap-tap-tapping on the table.

Chris is going to come through that gate any moment now.

 

**02\. the first thing I'm going to do**

"The first thing I'm going to do," Toby says, "is order a burger. Extra everything. I'm going to eat 'til I puke."

"I'm sure your folks will appreciate that," Chris says.

T minus 2 hours until his parole. Toby paces to the pod door. His suit is pressed, his shoes shined. O'Reily stares back indifferently. "The first thing I'm going to do," Toby says, "is kiss my little girl."

Chris's hands circle his waist; for the last time, Toby leans back into that broad chest.

"The first thing I'm going to do," Toby says softly, "is miss you like crazy."

 

**03\. in charge**

"Home by midnight," Chris said.

"With all due respect, Holly is eighteen and has the right to determine her own—"

"You think you're in charge here? You don't know shit, punk. You want me to show you who's in charge?"

"Daaaaad! Chris is doing it again!"

"Chris," Toby yelled back. "Stop threatening to kill Holly's boyfriends! The bone shrine is already overwhelming the satanic altar!"

"Funny, Dad." Holly looked back in time to see David backing away. Her eyes flashed to her stepfather. "Chris Keller, you put that knife away!"

"Home by midnight," Chris said.

David swallowed. "Yes, sir."

 

**04\. smashed Keller's face**

It was too much. Two weeks in lockdown, isolation, Schillinger, and now his missing babies. He couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, couldn't concentrate. Paced the pod until he was practically wearing a hole in the concrete.

So when Chris made a grab for his dick, all that pent up energy was released.

He smashed Keller's face into the glass with one hand while the other was already working on his loose pants. He panted in frustration and then the baby oil was there; one slick slide and he was inside, Chris laughing breathlessly, his own tears mixing with Keller's sweet sweat.

 

**05\. quickly melts into the crowd**

It's been six years since the anthrax scare; four years since he's seen Tim. Better to make a clean break, he'd thought; find someone _real_ instead of mooning over Tim McManus.

So he'd hesitated when Tim suggested meeting up before the Rangers game. Find a bar, shoot the shit. But the temptation is too great. And he never had met anyone who made his heart beat the way Tim did.

He arrives early.

Sees Tim. And the leggy big-busted redhead he's brought along.

He knew this was a bad idea.

Shoulders rounded, Sean turns and quickly melts into the crowd.


End file.
